


Chameleon

by AcrosstheTallGreenRiver



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Basically Hidan is Skull, Gen, Hidan is a bit messed up, Hidan may be OOC, No idea what this, with possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrosstheTallGreenRiver/pseuds/AcrosstheTallGreenRiver
Summary: /kəˈmēlyən/a person who changes their opinions or behavior according to the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found in one of my older journals, I only fixed some grammatical errors but its otherwise unedited.

When he let's himself reminisce he laughs, and laughs and _**lAuGHs**_. He was saved (not saved – found specifically to be condemned) and he’s so, so _grateful_ (when did he become soft?) he agrees to help the old bastard out. 

He can’t find it in himself to regret it (he remembers them all. Luce, Samuel, Jack, Adalard, Ekaterina, Antonio, all of them) even as he’s ask again, and again, and again. He’s free from his personal hell (when did a hole in the ground became so terrifying?) so he keeps his mouth shut about what he knows.

~ o0o ~ 

He wonders why this set didn’t even try to investigate him (he's left a rather bloody history if they bother to search), but doesn't dwell on it long. 

They’re arrogant – being called 'the best' certainly went to their head didn’t it, though he has no room to talk does he? – believing themselves capable enough to handle anything.

He’ll let them keep the thinking so.

~ o0o ~ 

He doesn't  care what the others say about his job ( _“a civilian one meant to make them feel as if they’re tough”_ ) that’s not why he does it. 

He does it because it ignites something in him, fills his body with the high of adrenaline.

It’s almost as good as he used to feel. 

~ o0o ~ 

He’s always changing, shedding personas and creating new ones so quickly he feels rung out – old. 

(The Old Miser is laughing at him in the afterlife, he just know he is.)

~ o0o ~ 

Sometimes he mistakes the newer ones with people from his past. They’re just so _alike_ , he’s sure they got reincarnated just to piss him off. 

(He wouldn't blame them. He knows he’s a dick.)

~ o0o ~ 

He's not sure what to do anymore, his mission has ended. He’s no longer needed in the face of this new, better system. 

For all that he is a Cloud, he has spent the last (how long has it been? At least three centuries) repeating himself.

Violet eyes close, _It’s time to change_ , he decides, _S-Class missing-nin Hidan died…maybe it’s time the Immortal Skull did too._

A twisted smile was hidden beneath his helmet.

_After all Jashin-sama always needs more sacrifices._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain a bit, basically Kawahira dug Hidan out after sensing his strong Cloud flames, in return for help Hidan becomes the Cloud Arcobeleno. Hidan has been trapped for who-knows-how-long and is damaged by it so he agrees as he's desperate for help. They're both surprised when Hidan manages to survive and Kiwahira takes full advantage of it.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://acrossthetallgreenriver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
